


nO HANJIEE

by infinitetitties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, TRIPLE DICKS, also TRIPLE DICKS, also hanji/levi, beastiality, brief mention of levi/eren i guess, character death also, hanji can turn into a snail also, in the second chap, not sad at all, really badly written on purpose, super crack basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitetitties/pseuds/infinitetitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mi friend watned me 2 wrte a hanji x levi from SNK fanfeeciotn so here it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, this fic has TRIPLE DICKS, and REALLY BADLY WRITTEN SMUT. BEWARE. jesus christ why did i even write this

"weow hanju you big titan breats make me wnat to peerce yuor anus woth my hot titan hating trouple penis balls." i wheipser into hanjis ear

i could smeel her getting horni from here and smork loudly. wheenevor i talk about tiens she tnese and i can smell her pucci becum vruy wet and gooey.

evrybodi kno hanji and i wre getting horni so they goggle and yeel "USE A CONDOME" and leeve the room so we cn have hot sxe on the table

hanji get right down to budisness and stsrt to suck my stroke my lick my cock and i moan lewdly

"oh hanju fuck me os hard" i say "oh levi how could i reesust when yuo tlak about titans my cooche geets so gooey ans teamy u makea me so hORNY for your COLOSSAL TROUPLE TITAN COCK

hanji smirk and strokes 2 of his dicks , keving one in angony

"HANJU, PLS STROKE BOTH I AM IN TITNA ANGONY I WNAT U 2 FUCK MY N SO HARD"  
hanji giggle and start make levi cum

levi smork quiety and whsiper "im going 2 make u come so hard ull forget ur name" hanju shrink down to the size of a snail and crawl away 

"damn it GTE back here HANJI" levi yell. levi hate it when she do that


	2. oh NO,,, SAD AGNST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HANJI TAKE IT TOO FAR, also levi feel guilty about cheting on eren with hanji....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. it's done. thats it. done. gone. done. forever. never again will i write a really bad crack fic. never.

LEVI P O V,

levi gasp and run veyryr fastly arund thea castle lookein for hajee,, thot DOUMB SnAIL form of hers deesrupten MY poonishment?!11 he gasep all of a soden and REMEMBER his boifrned eren is sleepeng in the dungeon and start to feel quilty becuase he is cheatin on him. what a domb boy, everybodeya knowas but yim. he start think about hanji and forget about his byofiend. 

 

HE sceyums in ANGWISH as he rUNS nEKKED WITH hIS 3 dicks hanging oot,, starten to get hard agoin at the thoaught of hanji sooeken him off sexily.

 

"gASP" i gasp as i Feul a WET, SLIMY, SUCCLUENENT, SLIMY snaoil crawlen fromn dick to dock.  
"HANJ, gte off of mY DOCK, your're makein me too HARED i screeme anrilee. lasest tiem she touche me dieck in her snayil forum i get 2 HARD nad had to bee put in the hosbitbal!!1

I heere hang iggely sneekily as she crAWels on my lethally HARD dicks. 

i m GOING TO SQUIASH YYOU LIKE THA FILTHEY BUG YUOU ARE AFTER AKLL 3 OF MY DICKS CUOMEM FOR U,, UOU NASTY SNAIL MOTHERFUCKER.

he feel lightheadeded as hanji storts crawling into 1 of his PENOS HOLE. "oh no HANJI, i'm going to PEASS OUT" 

 

hanji slowly crawl out, lookin up at me wit her snail haid, worridely,

 

I GASP, and sream "OH NO, JANJI IT'S TOO LATE" she screams and changees into her human form.. IF ONLY SHE LISToned when he warnerd her!!

LEVI colapsze 2 the ground and his hart stop beeeaoting, his last wordes are "i waent u to crawl up my arsehole and remove all of my peop and pee so i dont shit myself when i die lIKEt dead bodies do,, thats shit nasty.

 

hanji cry a lot for day and eventaully kill all titans in olevi honohore. eren end yp murduring hanji after titan r gona for fockcing with his boifrend and murderen him with sex.


End file.
